So Far
by Airaa
Summary: Aku melihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Rambutku sudah panjang sepunggung. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika melihat rambutku ya. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mataku. Tidak. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Dia pasti sudah melupakanku. Hinata pasti sudah melupakanku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : So Far**

Tiga tahun berlalu usai hari kelulusan. Ingatanku tentang janji itu masih segar. Tidak kulupakan sedikitpun momenku bersamanya saat SMA.

Pria itu menyatakan perasaannya saat kami berada di tahun kedua SMA. Berkencan bersamanya sangatlah menyenangkan. Berada disisinya benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Namun saat hari kelulusan, dia memberitahuku akan masuk ke Universitas olahraga di Tokyo bersama Kageyama. Ia pastinya ingin mengasah kemampuannya bermain voli lagi disana, aku sedih karena harus berpisah dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau menentang keputusannya.

Saat itulah kami membuat janji, harus terus berhubungan lewat telepon satu sama lain dan saling bertemu saat kita sama-sama sudah meraih mimpi kita kemudian mengikat janji baru lewat tali pernikahan. Sama seperti Hinata, aku pun fokus untuk mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang desainer poster. Pekerjaan ibuku dipindah dan membuatku dan ibuku ikut harus pindah rumah ke Osaka, aku akhirnya memutuskan mengambil jurusan seni desain di salah satu universitas disana.

Satu tahun tidak bertemu, kami masih tetap terhubung lewat telepon. Saling bertukar kabar, dan menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing. Saat itu aku dengar dia akhirnya dimasukan ke dalam jajaran pemain tim nasional voli jepang menyusul Kageyama, mengingat kontribusi besar yang ditorehkannya dipanggung nasional saat SMA dulu.

Hinata memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum. Aku berani jamin tidak ada orang yang sekeras dirinya dalam berusaha. Mengatasi kekurangannya dengan kerja keras. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatku begitu mencintainya.

Satu bulan setelah itu, Hinata tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Aku juga mencoba meneleponnya namun tidak tersambung. Saat itu aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Hingga suatu hari di kampus, aku melihatnya muncul di televisi. Dia bermain menjadi salah satu dari enam pemain inti tim nasional Jepang dengan seragam berwarna oranye seperti warna rambutnya dan bendera Jepang di dada kirinya serta nomor punggung '10' sama seperti nomor punggungnya dulu.

"Ah dia berhasil" pikirku. Kageyama juga ada disana. Mereka masih saja melakukan serangan cepat aneh itu untuk membungkam lawan mereka. Namun, Hinata tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu.

Apa dia melupakan janjinya?

Apa dia melupakanku?

Apa dia sudah menemukan orang lain di sana?

Sejak saat itu aku merasa begitu gusar. Aku gelisah. Tiap malam air mataku selalu mengalir, aku sangat takut. Aku merindukannya. Ingin lagi kudengar suaranya. Berkali-kali kucoba meneleponnya namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku selalu mencoba berpikir positif. Ah dia pasti sibuk, mungkin besok aku akan bisa bicara dengannya lagi.

Namun besok dan seterusnya. Kami benar-benar tidak pernah bicara lagi. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, aku benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar suaranya lagi. Hari-hariku terasa suram, tidak ada malam tanpa isakan rindu ku pada pria itu. Aku sangat merindukan Hinata. Aku ingin memeluknya, mendekap erat di tubuh kecilnya.

"Hitoka, ibu ada seminar di luar kota selama dua hari. Kau jaga rumah dan jangan sampai lupa makan ya"

"Eum" anggukku sambil mengelap beberapa piring bekas sarapan.

Aku melihat ibu melangkah pergi keluar rumah. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul delapan, satu jam lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Usai membereskan meja makan dan piring kotor. Aku segera kembali ke kamarku, mengganti pakaian sedikit memakai riasan tipis.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Rambutku sudah panjang sepunggung. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika melihat rambutku ya. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mataku. Tidak. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Dia pasti sudah melupakanku. Hinata pasti sudah melupakanku.

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan beberapa putik bunga sakura. Aku berjalan, menyatu dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Melakukan aktivitas biasa sebagai mahasiswa tahun akhir. Aku menoleh melihat sebuah barner besar bertuliskan 'Kombo Maut Tim Voli Jepang' yang terpasang digedung tinggi.

Barner dengan dua wajah pria yang kukenal. Mereka berdua mengangkat bola voli dan mengenakan seragam kebanggaan tim nasional Jepang. Pria yang satunya berambut hitam sedikit kebiruan dengan mata tajam biru tua. Dan yang satunya lagi..

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali. Aku tak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Lupakan saja Hinata. Lupakan atau aku akan menangis lagi.

Kantin kampus terlihat sepi sekarang, aku bersama teman-teman yang juga dari jurusan desain berkumpul untuk makan siang bersama. Entah kenapa hari ini nafsu makan ku benar-benar jelek, sejak tadi aku hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen didepanku.

"Woah! Itu tayangan ulang pertandingan voli melawan China tengah malam tadi. Kebetulan sekali aku belum menontonnya"

Beberapa mahasiswa yang ada dikantin menoleh kearah televisi yang menempel di dinding kantin. Aku dan beberapa temanku ikut menoleh, hatiku tercekat melihat pria bersurai oranye disana.

" _Wah itu dia! Serangan kombo Hinata Shoyou dan Kageyama Tobio . Ah mereka berdua selalu membuat kita kagum ya."_

 _"Benar-benar! Mereka memang sudah terkenal sejak SMA sebagai pasangan maut. Tim nasional kita sangat beruntung memiliki pemuda berbakat seperti mereka"_

 _"Hahaa lihatlah wajah tim lawan yang terkejut itu. Mereka pasti belum pernah melihat serangan segila itu sebelumnya. Saya rasa lagi-lagi Hinata Shoyou yang paling banyak mencetak angka di pertandingan ini"_

Aku hanya menunduk. Mendengar percakapan MC di televisi. Aku tak sanggup melihat ke layar. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah itu lagi, sebelum aku akhirnya menangis lagi. Aku tak ingin menangisi pria itu lagi. Seperti yang di prediksi, akhir pertandingan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Tim Nasional Jepang.

"Pemain Voli itu terlihat keren ya, benar kah Hitoka" senggol Marin teman satu jurusanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apalagi pemukul kecil itu keren sekali"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Air mataku sudah mulai ingin keluar lagi. Hinata memang keren, selalu keren. Dulu dia selalu melompat didepanku, aku yang melemparkan bola untuknya. Aku rindu momen itu.

"Hitoka kau baik-baik saja"

Aku menggeleng, mengusap sudut mataku yang berair. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Hinata masih belum menghubungimu juga hingga sekarang?"

Aku dan beberapa temanku menoleh mendengar suara berat itu. Pria berambut mangkuk dengan sweater hijau muncul. Dia Yahaba- _san_ , dia juga dari jurusan seni hanya saja satu tingkat diatasku. Dia dulunya salah satu pemain voli Aoba Johsai yang juga pernah dilawan tim sekolah kami.

Aku menggeleng. Yahaba- _san_ duduk disampingku. "Yah dia pasti sibuk sekali, dia harus berkeliling negara untuk pertandingannya bukan?" ucapnya membuat Marin temanku mengernyit bingung.

"Yahaba-san, Hinata itu siapa? Kekasih Hitoka- _chan?"_ tanya Marin terlihat penasaran. Yah aku memang menyembunyikan segalanya tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata dari semua orang. Yahaba- _san_ yang sesama pemain voli tentu tahu hubungan kami.

"Benar benar. Dia kekasih Yacchi san, lihat pria berambut oranye itu di televisi. Dia Hinata. Hinata Shoyou" jawab Yahaba- _san_ membuat beberapa temanku selain Marin ikut menoleh kearahku dengan tampang terkejut. "Tapi dia sudah lama tak menghubungi Yacchi, dia pasti sudah lupa padamu. Jadi lupakan saja Hinata dan berkencan denganku-"

Aku menggebrak meja tanpa sadar. Air mataku sudah mulai keluar lagi. "Hinata tak akan lupa padaku! Kami sudah berjanji" bentakku nyaring membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearahku. "Dia tak akan lupa"

"Buktinya dia sudah tak menghubungimu lagi. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri Hinata itu gila voli, dia akan mengutamakan voli dibanding segalanya, bahkan kau"

"TIDAK!" sahutku sudah terpancing emosi. "Hinata tidak seperti itu, dia pasti punya alasan" benar, Hinata bukan orang yang akan melupakan janji. Mengapa selama ini aku ragu? Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Pasti ada suatu alasan, aku harus percaya pada Hinata dan bersabar.

"Gadis bodoh, padahal kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik" gumam Yahaba- _san_ terlihat tidak senang. "Aku contohnya, daripada dia aku le-"

Plakkk~

Semua orang terpekik, atmosfir di kantin seakan memanas seketika. Aku ikut terkejut, benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan. Aku menyorot telapak tanganku yang memerah. Aku baru saja menamparnya. Aku melihat kearah Yahaba- _san_ yang mengantup giginya.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf" gumamku lirih tanpa berani melihat kearah Yahaba- _san,_ aku melihat sekitar, semua orang menatapku. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku meraih tasku dan membungkuk kearah Yahaba- _san_ kemudian berlari pergi.

"Yacchi- _san!"_

Aku bisa mendengar suara Yahaba- _san_ memanggilku. Tapi itu tidak membuat langkahku berhenti. Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku takut. Emosiku sudah membuatku menyakiti Yahaba- _san._ "Hinata..Hinata" aku memanggil nama itu, dengan isakan kecil tertahan. Namun, dia tidak ada. Dia tidak juga datang.

Yahaba- _san_ pasti salah. Dia tidak melupakanku. Dia hanya sibuk.

 _Dia hanya sibuk.._

 _Bukan?_

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : So Far**

 _"Aku benar-benar baru tahu! Hitoka-chan selalu menutup-nutupi tentang dirinya. Tidak kusangka ternyata kekasihnya seorang pemain voli terkenal"_

 _"Benar juga. Tapi Yachi-san memang manis, tak aneh jika kekasihnya juga orang hebat"_

 _"Tapi aku rasa hubungan mereka sepertinya kurang berjalan baik"_

Usai kejadian di kantin itu, hampir semua mahasiswa jurusan seni menggosipkan satu hal. Yaitu tentang, hubungan Hitoka dengan Hinata Shoyou. Sebagian dari mereka mendukung, dan sebagiannya lagi menerka-nerka kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang kemungkinan besar akan kandas. Itulah dua kubu penggosip sekarang.

Pria berambut mangkok itu mendukung kubu kedua. Lubuk hatinya paling dalam, ia berharap agar Hitoka bisa segera putus dengan Hinata. Sejak ia tahu bahwa ia dan gadis itu berada di jurusan yang sama. Yahaba selalu berusaha mendekati Hitoka.

Benar. Pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu. Menurutnya, Hitoka adalah gadis yang manis. Kadang dia ceroboh dan pelupa. Namun, justru itu yang menjadikan suatu daya tarik tersendiri dari Hitoka. Usai mendengar dari Iwami kalau ternyata Hitoka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama dengan Hinata. Ia tentunya sungguh kesal. Dalam Voli ia boleh kalah dengan pria pendek itu, tapi tidak dalam perebutan wanita.

Namun, seberapa banyak ia mencoba mendekati Hitoka, gadis itu tetap teguh mencintai Hinata. Bahkan dua tahun lebih Hitoka dan Hinata tak saling bicara, Hitoka tampak terus setia menunggu pria itu walau terlihat jelas batinnya menderita karena rindu.

 _"Aku harap dia menyerah saja"_

 **[Yachi Hitoka POV]**

Kepalaku terasa berat. Aku berjalan gontai menuju taman kota dan duduk di kursi panjang sambil menikmati permen lolipop yang diberi Marin pagi tadi. Aku sudah tidak tahu betapa kusutnya wajahku sekarang, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menangis. Semakin banyak Hinata muncul di TV, semakin besar rasa rinduku padanya.

Aku meraih tasku dan memgambil bedak dan lipstik. Ku make up sedikit wajahku untuk menutupi mataku yang sudah agak sedikit membengkak. Siang nanti aku masih ada kelas, aku tak boleh sampai membolos hanya karena tidak mampu mengontrol emosi. Aku juga harus minta maaf lagi pada Yahaba- _san_ dengan benar.

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor gedung Jurusan Seni. Entah perasaanku saja, semua orang terlihat menatapku. Aku masuk ke ruang kelas ku, Marin melebarkan mata melihat kedatanganku dan langsung begitu saja menarikku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk bersama dengan yang lain.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

Marin tersenyum lebar "Ano ne, Hitoka- _chan_ selalu menutup diri tentang masalah pribadi. Berbagilah dengan kami kali ini. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemain voli itu?"

Lagi-lagi, topik yang benar-benar tak ingin aku bahas muncul. "Kenapa kalian ingin tahu?"

"Kau tahu, gosip tentang dirimu sudah menyebar ke semua mahasiswa Jurusan Seni, banyak yang bilang kalian sudah putus-"

"Kami belum putus!" selaku lagi-lagi benar-benar tanpa sadar.

Marin tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menahan tawa "Kalian sudah kenal sejak SMA bukan? Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?"

Aku menghela nafas, pertanyaan yang seakan menyeretku begitu saja ke kenangan masa lalu "Klub Voli kami membutuhkan seorang manajer karena saat itu manajer klub voli pria sudah berada di kelas tiga dan akan segera lulus. Aku salah satu orang yang belum masuk klub apapun saat itu, dan manajer klub memintaku untuk menggantikannya kelak. Awalnya aku ragu karena ibuku bilang jika aku tidak berusaha didepan para anggota klub yang sangat bekerja keras, itu sama saja tidak sopan. Namun Hinata meyakinkanku"

Aku meremas ujung rok "Dia membawaku ke tempat ibuku dan memberiku semangat hingga akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan yakin didepan ibuku untuk bergabung ke Klub Voli. Sejak menjadi manajer kami selalu bersama dan pulang bersama. Dia sangat bekerja keras hingga terkadang aku bisa melihat telapak tangannya memerah atau lengannya lebam karena terlalu banyak berlatih _receive._ Dia selalu saja diremehkan karena tinggi badannya, namun saat dilapangan dialah yang paling banyak membuat lawan tertekan. Dia pria yang baik dan hebat. semua orang di klub tahu itu"

"Pria yang baik dia bilang" gumam pria yang baru saja masuk ruangan.

Aku menoleh, Yahaba- _san_ yang bersuara. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu. "Yahaba- _san_ maaf karena sudah menamparmu pagi tadi. Aku sungguh minta maaf" ujarku lalu membungkuk didepan pria itu.

"Kau sungguh tak menyerah?"

Aku mendongak. Yahaba- _san_ bicara tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak akan menyerah"

"Bodoh! Padahal kau bisa bersamaku dan melupakan Hinata, aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia-"

"Hanya Hinata"

Kalimat Yahaba- _san_ terputus karena aku menyela. Yahaba- _san_ menatapku dengan iris cokelat bergetar. Aku tahu pria ini sudah memendam rasa padaku, namun aku mencintai Hinata. Aku akan selalu mencintai Hinata.

"Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatku bahagia, Yahaba- _san_ "

Dosen masuk ke kelas, aku membungkuk sekilas pada pria itu dan duduk di kursiku. Marin mengacungkan jempolnya padaku membuatku tersenyum. Aku tak akan menyerah. Perasaan ini belum hilang. Walau bagaimana sakitnya. Aku akan tetap bertahan. Suatu saat, aku pasti menemuinya lagi.

Senja mulai terlihat di ufuk barat. Aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju halte bus. Kami keluar kelas lebih lambat dari biasanya karena ada tugas tambahan dari dosen. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya makan, perutku sangat lapar karena siang tadi aku hanya menyentuh sedikit makananku di kantin.

Ibu pergi untuk seminar di luar kota, tapi dia bilang sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan di dalam kulkas untuk kupanaskan. Bus berhenti di halte depan gedung apartemen yang kutinggali. Aku segera melangkah cepat menuju lift dan menekan tombol lantai lima.

Bunyi denting disertai pintu lift yang terbuka, aku berjalan dikoridor menuju pintu apartemenku. Tas yang kupegang jatuh seketika saat melihat sosok pria disana. Dia menyadarkan punggungnya didepan pintu apartemenku. Pria itu menoleh, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Yo.. Lama tak bertemu Yachi- _san_ "

Aku masih mematung. Suara itu, suara yang selama ini aku rindukan. Jantungku berdetak selangkah lebih cepat. Badanku terasa gemetar, emosiku memuncak hingga aku tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Aku selalu menunggu. Aku selalu bersabar. Sekarang dia sungguh muncul didepanku, tersenyum manis seperti dulu.

"Yachi- _san?_ "

Aku berlari dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. Aku terhisak, meluapkan segala rindu yang selama ini tertahan. Aroma parfum pria, tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku merindukan semua ini. Hinata tersenyum dan balas memelukku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ujarnya "Di camp pelatihan, semua ponsel kami disita agar kami fokus berlatih, aku sebenarnya sempat mengirimkan beberapa surat dan kartu natal untukmu dan adikku, Natsu. Tapi sepertinya justru tak sampai padamu karena aku tak tahu kalau kau pindah rumah. Aku mengirimkan surat itu ke alamat tempat tinggalmu di Miyagi"

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menyorot dalam iris mata cerah itu "Jadi kau tak melupakanku selama ini?"

"Hah?!" pekiknya, "Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu? Seperti biasa pemikiranmu itu sensitif sekali Yachi- _san._ Ah benar juga! Tebak sekarang tinggiku berapa?"

Aku memiringkan kepala.

"Aku sekarang 172 cm! Aku naik hampir sepuluh cm dari saat SMA, bagaimana hebat bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada riang seperti biasa "Tapi tetap saja aku yang terpendek di tim" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah masam.

Aku tertawa. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa seperti ini. "Ah dia memang Hinata" pikirku. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya, sedikit mencubitnya hingga membuatnya meringis. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini memang dia. Aku memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah kau kembali" gumamku.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku "Eum.. Aku kembali"

 _Syukurlah aku tak menyerah_

 **Bersambung..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : So Far**

Kami saling melepaskan pelukan, aku menatap wajah itu. Kuakui dia memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tiga tahun lalu, membuatku perlu mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Aku menoleh kearah tas berukuran sedang disamping Hinata. Benar juga, perjalanan dari Miyagi ke Osaka cukup jauh. Ia tentunya akan lelah jika harus pulang hari ini juga "Kau akan menginap?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Rencana awalku begitu, hanya saja sekarang Madoka- _san_ tidak ada, kau pasti canggung jika hanya kita berdua dirumah. Mungkin aku akan ke hotel sa-"

"Jangan!" selaku tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku sekarang ini. Dulu aku sangat pemalu, bahkan aku akan cepat merona hanya karena dia mengusap rambutku tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang aku merasa berbeda. Rindu yang terpendam membuatku ingin selalu berada didekat pria ini. Aku tak merasa malu sedikitpun saat memeluknya lebih dulu seperti tadi.

"Menginaplah disini, aku akan tidur dikamar ibu" usulku. Hinata nampak menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas, namun pria itu pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Masuklah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu"

Aku membuka kunci pintu dan melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Hinata mengekor sambil membawa tas nya yang terlihat berat. Pria itu duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Wajahnya terlihat letih. Perjalanan dari Miyagi pastinya cukup melelahkan. Ditambah usai pertandingannya melawan China minggu lalu tentunya masih membuatnya cukup lelah.

Aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri karena keraguanku akhir-akhir ini. Padahal Hinata sudah berjuang demi masa depannya dan demi diriku. Aku membuka kulkas, masih ada beberapa potong daging di _freezer_.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika _Katsudon_?" tanyaku membuat mata Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau membuatkannya?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, membuatku tertawa. Dari dulu Hinata selalu menyukai makanan berbahan utama daging itu. Hanya saja pria itu selalu salah waktu saat memakannya. Dia memakannya sebelum pertandingan dan itu justru membuat perutnya mual menjelang akan bertanding.

Dalam waktu 30 menit, dua mangkuk _Katsudon_ panas telah selesai. Aku berjalan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk _Katsudon_ dan dua gelas air putih ke meja pendek didepan Hinata. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku melihat pria itu tertidur dengan mulut menganga. Aku duduk didepannya, mengusap surai oranye itu pelan.

"Ah manis sekali" pikirku.

Aku menepuk pelan pipinya, mulutnya kembali tertutup dan matanya terbuka walau terlihat redup, "Aku tertidur, maaf Yachi- _san"_ gumamnya dengan suara serak. Matanya kembali menyala melihat dua mangkuk _Katsudon_ didepannya.

"Uwah Katsudon!" pekiknya membuatku lagi-lagi tertawa geli.

Kami makan bersama, saling mengobrol. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi tiga tahun ini. Tentang teman baru, tentang kuliah, tentang pertandingan voli dan tentang besarnya rasa rindu kami masing-masing.

"Kau sengaja memanjangkan rambutmu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Aku sontak meraih ujung rambutku, "Aku hanya selalu lupa memotongnya, jelek ya?"

Hinata tertawa, membuat keningku mengernyit bingung, "Tentu saja cocok. Kau terlihat cantik" ujarnya membuat pipiku merona seketika.

Hinata melepaskan jaketnya, sekarang ia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Mataku teralih kearah kulit lengan tangannya. Memerah dan bahkan ada bagian yang membiru. Aku meraih kedua tangan kekasihku itu. Mataku sibuk menjelajah kulitnya yang terlihat lebam.

" _Spike_ tim nasional China benar-benar kuat. Mereka sepertinya mengincarku karena tubuhku lebih pendek dari yang lain. Itu membuatku kewalahan melakukan saat _receive"_

Seakan menyadari apa yang aku pikirkan. Hinata sudah mengatakan penyebab lebam di kulit lengannya. Entah seperti apa air mukaku sekarang di mata Hinata. Namun, ia pasti tahu bahwa aku sangat mencemaskannya sekarang.

"Hinata-"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah membalasnya, kau lihat skor kemenangan kami bukan?" selanya membuatku menghela nafas.

"Hm.. Kau memang hebat Hinata"

Layar TV menyala. Sekarang waktunya anime favoritku tayang. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, sekarang aku menontonnya bersama Hinata. Sekedar info, pria ini cukup menyukai anime _shojou_ , seperti wajah dan tubuhnya. Seleranya juga cukup imut menurutku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya, tangan kami saling tertaut.

"Hinata, kapan kau kembali ke tempat pelatihanmu?" tanyaku membuat pria yang sudah mulai fokus dengan layar itu menoleh. Sedikit membuatku bersalah sudah bertanya.

"Besok lusa" sahutnya, "Aku akan langsung ke Tokyo dari Osaka, aku sudah pergi ke Miyagi sebelumnya dan menemui orangtua serta adikku. Setelah berpamitan dengan Madoka- _san_ aku akan langsung berangkat"

Tiga tahun kami tidak bersama. Dan hanya bisa ditebus selama dua hari. Jujur, itu membuatku sedih. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

"Aku dengar dari penumpang kereta akan ada festival besok malam. Mau pergi bersama?" tanya Hinata membuat mataku membulat seketika. Aku mendongak, Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ayo habiskan waktu yang singkat ini dengan bersama-sama" lanjutnya membuatku ingin menangis.

" _Eum..Ayo"_

Menyebalkan.

Pagi tadi aku sempat berdebat dengan Hinata karena aku ingin membolos agar bisa tetap bersamanya dirumah. Namun Hinata tak mengizinkanku dan membuatku terpaksa mengikuti perkuliahan membosankan ini hingga sore. Dia selalu memahami apa yang kupikirkan. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja aku membolos hari ini.

"Wajahmu masam sekali dari pagi tadi, ada apa Hitoka- _chan_?" tanya Marin tiba-tiba.

"Benar. Kau jelek jika seperti itu" timpal Kana yang mengekor dibelakang Marin.

Aku menghela nafas, "Hinata tak memperbolehkanku bolos kuliah" ketusku membuat mata mereka berdua membulat. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, teman-teman dikelaspun ikut menoleh. Entah karena apa.

"Maksudmu kekasihmu sudah kembali?!" pekik Marin.

Aku mengangguk, membuat Kana reflek berteriak membuat para teman-teman wanitaku yang lain menghambur kearahku. Dahiku mengkerut. Heran kenapa mereka begitu tertarik hanya karena aku menyebut nama Hinata. Yah, dia memang cukup terkenal _sih_.

"Hitoka- _chan_ sungguh kekasih pemain voli itu ya?!"

"Hebat!"

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Eum, benar"

Teman-teman wanitaku terpekik. Aku menghela nafas, Kana dan Marin benar-benar membuatku terseret ke pembicaraan wanita. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita disekelilingku sibuk menggosip tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka membandingkan kekasih mereka dengan Hinata, seperti, 'Andai dia sekeren kekasih Hitoka- _chan'_ dan celotehan lainnya. Jujur itu sedikit membuatku bangga. Mereka benar, aku sungguh beruntung memiliki Hinata.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata Shoyou?" suara berat itu membuatku menoleh. Itu Yahaba- _san_. Seketika aku merasa ingin menghamburkan garam ke wajahnya. Tempo hari dia bersikeras mengatakan seakan Hinata hanya pria brengsek yg meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja. Tadi semua itu terbukti salah.

"Begitu" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi.

Aku menghela nafas. Pria itu memang menjengkelkan, tapi tetap saja sebenarnya dia cukup baik. Ponselku bergetar, aku segera meraihnya. Satu pesan dari Hinata.

_  
To : .xx  
From : Hinata_ .xx

 _Yachi-san, apa kelasmu sudah selesai? Aku sekarang di gerbang kampusmu 😆😆_  
 _Aku akan menunggumu disini dan kita pergi ke festival bersama._  
_

Senyumku mengambang. Aku segera beranjak, membuat teman-teman wanitaku yang asik menggosip menoleh. Aku membuka jendela kelas, melihat kearah gerbang depan. Hinata ada disana dengan setelan sweater dan celana kain hitam panjang.

Aku membereskan buku ku dan meraih tasku segera.

"Hitoka- _chan_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Marin heran.

" _Gomen_ Marin, Hinata menjemputku" sahutku disambut pekikan dari Marin dan yang lainnya. Aku berlari menuju gerbang depan dan berlari menuju Hinata. Marin dan yang lainnya melihat lewat jendela.

"Semangat untuk kencanmu Hitoka- _chan!_ " teriak Kana.

Hinata menoleh saat melihatku berlari menghampirinya. Kedua alisnya tertaut, "Apa kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya dan aku menggeleng karena memang seharusnya masih ada satu perkuliahan lagi, " _Baka!_ Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membolos, aku akan menunggu jadi tak perlu terburu-bu-"

Aku membekap mulut pria itu gemas, "Ayo ke festival" sahutku membuat Hinata menghela nafas panjang pasrah.

Hari semakin gelap, namun suasana festival semakin ramai. Kami mencoba berbagai jenis permainan disana. Melempar bola kearah tumpukan kaleng, menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas hingga adu tepat sasaran menembak. Hinata memenangkan beberapa permainan, ia memberiku sebuah boneka hadiah berbentuk burung gagak. Mengingatkanku dengan _icon_ SMA kami dulu.

 _Hari yang sangat menyenangkan_.

Usai puas bermain. Kami duduk di karpet kecil sambil menikmati _Takoyaki_ hangat sembari menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. Aku berharap waktu berjalan lebih lambat, dan aku bisa disisinya lebih lama. Besok pagi Hinata akan kembali ke Tokyo. Entah kapan dia bisa kembali lagi menemuiku.

Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah mengalir lagi. Aku sudah tak ingin merasakan kerinduan yang menyakitkan saat dia menghilang selama tiga tahun. Aku ingin terus berada disisinya. Kapanpun. Tanpa harus khawatir takut kehilangannya lagi.

Hinata menoleh, terlihat terkejut melihatku yang sudah mulai terhisak. Namun seperti biasa Hinata tahu yang sedang kupikirkan. Ia tahu alasan kenapa aku menangis. Sentuhan hangat itu membuaiku. Hinata mengusap pelan air mataku, mengecup sekilas bibirku hingga membuat mataku membulat dan pipiku merona.

"Boleh kuperbaharui janjiku padamu?"

Alisku tertaut begitu saja. Heran. "Janji?"

"Tentang janji ikatan pernikahan itu" sahutnya lagi membuat tubuhku membeku seketika, "Beri aku satu tahun. Hanya satu tahun. Aku akan menjadi salah satu anggota tim yang memenangkan Kejuaraan Asia. Aku akan membawa mendaliku dan cincin pernikahan kehadapanmu. Aku berjanji. Jadi tenang dan tunggulah"

Aku menatap iris mata itu, mencari celah kebohongan dibalik raut polosnya. Tidak ada. Hinata tulus dan serius mengatakannya. Aku membekap mulutku, terhisak pelan. Bukan sedih. Melainkan bahagia.

"Dalam satu tahun, kau juga pastinya sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu bukan? Kita bisa memulai hidup baru mulai dari situ"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Mengusap pelan pipi pria didepanku. "Bisa aku memegang janji itu?"

Dan pria itu mengangguk.

 _"Ini lamaranku padamu"_

 **End**

 **Ini sebenarnya fic yang sudah aira publish di wattpad. Baru-baru ini aira kurang asupan dan buka-buka ff haikyuu di fanfiction net buat ngilangin bosen. Berhubung aira ship hinayachi, jadi aira cari fic yang tokohnya tentang mereka berdua. Eh taunya. Dari seribu lebih fic haikyuu bahasa indonesia, cuman nemu enam judul, dan itu nyesek sekali :") Akhirnya aira pun berinisiatif mem-publish ff ini buat para penggemar hinayachi yang bernasib sama seperti aira.**


End file.
